


Teddie and Yosuke and Yosuke's Totally Not Wet Dream

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Silly, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie has a bad dream and climbs into Yosuke's bed while he's having a wet dream about Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddie and Yosuke and Yosuke's Totally Not Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11223415#t11223415) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Teddie wakes up from a nightmare and, not wanting to sleep alone, crawls into bed with I'm-not-gay!Yosuke, who in turn is having a wet dream about Souji._
> 
> _Fluff, crack, hurt/comfort or smut - anything goes._

Yosuke was having a weird dream.

At least, he thought it was a dream. It had to be; he was in Souji's room but the surroundings were all fuzzy. He couldn't seem to focus on any of the details or remember how he had gotten there.

When he thought about it, his confusion might have had something to do with the fact that Souji was doing his best to stick his tongue down Yosuke's throat.

"Whoa, hey—" Yosuke turned his head away. Souji turned his attention to his throat, focusing on a spot that made Yosuke's body jump. "What the hell, man, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much." One of his hands was on the back of Yosuke's neck. The other started to creep down Yosuke's front.

"How is this nothing? Hey, watch what you're—wait, where are my pants?"

Souji smiled against his skin and grabbed him through his boxers.

Yosuke yelped and made another, more embarrassed noise when he realized he was hard and Souji's hand was drawing a not unpleasant – _but totally unwanted_ – reaction from him. "Move your hand!"

"Like this?" Souji started stroking him.

"No— _aaaah, uhhh_ —" Souji's thumb rubbed his slit through the fabric, making a slick wet spot and briefly rendering Yosuke incapable of speech. He didn't thrust forward; his hips moved by themselves. Traitors. "I meant—oh, _uuugh_ —stop, dammit." Was he panting? He was and pretty loudly at that. He swallowed and tried to gather some composure, to sound forceful and not into this at all. "Move your hand off my junk."

"Hmmm, a hand's no good?" Souji kissed the corner of his mouth, turned the movement into a lick. "How about my mouth then?"

"Huh?"

By the time he figured out what Souji was talking about – what he couldn't have been talking about because he couldn't mean what Yosuke thought he did – he was between his legs, arms under Yosuke's knees and hands pressed against his thighs. Then his head dipped down and—

" _Holy shit, Souji—_ "

Souji hummed in response, continuing to suck Yosuke's dick through his boxers.

Yosuke's hands went to Souji's hair to pull him back up – because what did Souji think he was doing? – but somewhere along the journey they lost the signal from his brain and ended up pushing instead of pulling.

"That feels good, right?" Souji asked once Yosuke was so hard he was shaking and his boxers were ruined. He'd have to throw them out and he hadn't even come yet.

"I'm not—I'm not gay," Yosuke gasped and tried to stop his eyes from rolling back.

"That's fine." Souji tugged his boxers down. He used his teeth because his hands were busy rubbing Yosuke's thighs. "Just tell me you want it."

"I'm not gay, Souji." He wasn't; he tried to change the dream – because it was a dream, maybe – but Risette didn't appear and neither did that half-naked girl group he'd seen last week. There was only Souji, pressing a kiss to his knee.

"Hmmm." Souji licked his hipbone and rubbed his face against Yosuke's erection. "Didn't I say that was okay? Just tell me to…do what it is we both want me to do."

Yosuke closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Souji's hair. "Do it, just—come on, partner, stop teasing me and suck—" He couldn't say it, he couldn't— "—s-suck me off."

"Of course."

And then his mouth was over Yosuke's tip and going lower, hot and wet and amazing, and when Yosuke opened his eyes, panting and sweating and at his wit's end, Souji was looking up at him and that was enough for Yosuke to moan and thrust and—

Yosuke woke up shuddering. There were arms around his waist. For a split second he thought they were Souji's but Souji's arms were more toned and the body pressed up against him was too small and the voice that whispered flatly in his ear was definitely not his partner's.

"Yosuke, did you pee yourself?"

" _Fuck, Teddie, get out of my futon!_ "

"I had a bad dream!" Teddie wailed, wrapping his legs around Yosuke and resisting Yosuke's attempts to pry his arms off of him. "You did too, we should comfort each other! _Hoooold meeee!_ "

"I was not having a bad dream, what the hell are you talking about?" Fuck, when did Teddie get so strong? Yosuke couldn't budge him.

"You liar! You were crying out for Sensei and you peed in fright."

"What pee, what are you—" Abruptly, he became aware of the sticky dampness making his boxers cling to him and his dream crashed back into him in such detail that he froze. "No. Nonono—Teddie, let go of me, I have to change, I have to—"

Do something, anything, because he'd just had—no, there had be something wrong with his memory, he hadn't been dreaming about Souji like that, like—

" _How about my mouth then?_ "

Yosuke whimpered.

"See, you're still scared," Teddie mumbled against his back. "Let me sleep here. We'll hug."

"No, Teddie, dammit, let go! I have to go to the bathroom. I'll—we'll talk about this after I get out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reluctantly, Teddie unwound his arms and legs from Yosuke, allowing him to get up and riffle through his dresser. Ugh, his futon was going to need to be washed now. He grabbed a new pair of boxers and stumbled towards the bathroom. "Stay here – don't move, don’t go on my side – I'll be right back."

"Of course I'm not going in the pee section!" Teddie called after him.

Changing, he went over his dream, his wet—no, no. He must have had some hot fantasy he didn't remember after that crazy mess with Souji, the bastard. About, like, Rise – no, he'd remember Rise – Chie, then, and Yukiko. Wrestling. In chocolate. With Ai overseeing the whole thing in a skimpy referee costume and punishing them when they broke a rule.

Yeah, that sounded about right. He calmed down some, balance starting to restore itself.

Then, on the way back to his room, he heard Teddie.

"Sensei, it was beary scary. I woke up and Yosuke was having a bad dream too and calling for you—"

" _Teddie, oh my God, shut up!_ " Yosuke tackled him and tried to wrestle his cell phone away but Teddie had it glued to his ear and was screaming into the receiver.

" _—AND HE WON'T LET ME SLEEP WITH HIM AND THERE WAS PEE—_ "

"There was no pee, you liar!" Yosuke tore the phone away from him and slammed it shut, praying that Souji had been too tried to make sense of Teddie ramblings. When it rang a few seconds later, he pressed ignore call and glared at Teddie. "I told you not to move!"

"I didn't," Teddie said. "The phone was so close I just had to reach over—"

"I don't care, I can't believe you called—" He pulled at his hair and counted to ten. At least his parents weren't home tonight; he didn't want to have to deal with waking them up. "Look," he said with forced calm, "you had a bad dream, right?"

Teddie's bottom lip trembled. "Yes."

"If I let you sleep with me – in your futon, get off of mine – will you forget this happened? Don't tell anyone about it? _Never mention it to Souji?_ "

"Okay!"

Five minutes later, his futon thrown in the laundry room to be washed, Teddie was wrapped around him and snoring. Yosuke tried to spin out his fantasy of Chie, Yukiko, and Ai again, but it wouldn't form. He fell asleep counting Souji's Persona instead.

The next day when they all met up at Junes, Souji pulled him and Teddie aside. "Hey, did either of you call me last night? I wasn't really awake so I can't remember."

"Uh…" Yosuke's face burned. "I-it was nothing, partner, don't worry about it."

"Bad dreams," Teddie said and Yosuke wanted to smack him for forgetting their promise. "But Yosuke took good care of me!"

"Oh, that's good." Souji smiled at him – well, them, Yosuke knew it wasn't directed at just himself. "If it happens again, feel free to call me."

"Right," Yosuke said and Souji was going to say something if his face got any redder. "If I have another one of…these dreams, I'll call you. You can do the same, you know."

"I might take you up on that."

Souji calling him. Souji calling him at night after a dream where he wasn't wearing pants and Yosuke was between his legs with his tongue—

"Yosuke," Teddie yelled, "are you okay?"

For the first time in years, Yosuke got a nosebleed.


End file.
